Mi mejor amiga
by Leidy-Elisabeth
Summary: ¿Y si bella no estuviera sola? ¿Y si ella Tenía un don diferente? ¿Qué pasaría la primera vez que se encuentran ella y Edward?
1. Chapter 1

**Descripción: **¿Y si bella no estuviera sola? ¿Y si ella Tenia un don diferente? ¿Que pasaría la primera vez que se encuentran ella y Edward?

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a la talentosa S. Meyer, xD  
**  
_Esta historia pertenece a mi mejor amiga Claudia, la cual por algunas personas que la criticaron y no le dieron la posibilidad de corregir sus errores, dejo abandonada. Yo la estoy corrigiendo y intentando mejorar, pero si sabéis como mejorarla dejar comentario, plis xD esque la pobre esta pasando una muy mala fecha( su madre esta enferma, y hace un mes sus padres se divorciaron,...) Me gustaría poder ayudarla :) _

_Gracias algunas personas, que con sus comentarios, me han dado ideas para mejorarlo. Gracias._

Mi nombre es Bella Swan vivo en California. Mi vida es un desastre: no como casi nada, tampoco duermo mucho y lo que más me molesta es esta estúpida voz en mi cabeza. Todo esto tiene una simple explicación, y esta se remonta a un mes más atrás.

—_Bella corre vamos a llegar tarde al __colegio, y tu tendrás que pagar las consecuencias -— me grito Elisabeth desde el coche.  
Su coche, era un descapotable color rojo intenso, demasiado chillón para mí, pero me tenía que conformar, si no quería ir andando y no, por supuesto no me apetecía.  
-—ya voy, no te pongas así, conduces como una loca, llegaremos pronto -—le conteste cogiendo mi mochila y despidiéndome de mis padres. _Rápidamente corrí hacia el coche, donde ella me esperaba mientras se ponía pintalabios, todo el mundo me envidiaba ya que la chica más popular del colegio era mi mejor amiga. Ella era: rubia con el pelo hasta la cintura, de un liso espectacular, casi sacada de una revista y además la más alta de todo el colegio, aparte como no, es la capitana de las animadoras. Yo por supuesto soy todo lo contrario: pálida como un fantasma, con un color castaño muy normal exactamente esa es la palabra que me define "Normal".

Lo que más destacaban en mí eran mis rizos, lo demás bueno, no estaba mal, para la capitana de los empollones o como ella me llamaba. Odiaba ese mote, y siempre me lo recordaba.

_-__—Bella, te tengo dicho qu__e no subas con esas pintas a mi coche- me dijo mirándome fijamente.  
-—Y yo te tengo dicho que como vallas enseñando más, te van a confundir con una chica de carretera —la observe de arriba abajo para recalcar mis palabras. __  
__—-Ja, esa es buena—-me respondi__ó abrazándome, y arrancando el motor del coche. _

Hiendo hacia el colegio, se nos cruzó un tío con una Harley súper grande. O eso creía yo, ya que de motos y coches se menos que un niño de primaria.  
Se nos quedó mirando fijamente bueno más que a mi miraba a Elisabeth, Solo le faltaba babear, en serio, un asco valla._-__—Eli, ese tío __está babeándote todo el cristal__—le __comente intentando no reírme del pobre señor._

Elisabeth tan Orgullosa se giró y con una sonrisa empezó a hacerle gestos cariñosos_ provocando a más no poder._

_-__—Estas loca__ Eli, ese tío es asqueroso además te podría sacar 30 años._

_Sujete uno de sus brazos para que dejara esas estúpidas insinuaciones y entrara en razón, aunque tengo que admitir que por dentro me causaba bastante gracia la situación.  
—-Tranquila bella, solo me estoy divirtiendo, tendrías que hacer lo mismo, vamos, no seas una aburrida.  
-—Estas loca, si no fueras como mi hermana, me bajaría del coche ahorita mismo-— dije dándole un pequeño empujón.  
Lo que hizo a continuación me dejo petrificada, se levantó del coche y empezó a enseñarle el sujetador soltando las manos del volante por lo que rápidamente lo cogí mientras que no podía evitar reírme del pobre hombre que al ver tal acción se cayó de la moto.  
-—Ves bella, así las chicas como yo enseñamos lecciones a los hombres como él.  
_

_-__—__Eli estás loca en serio háztelo mirar, pero en serio si seguimos en esa postura las próximas en caer seremos nosotras._

_-__—Vale, vale, aunque tienes que admi__tir que ha estado bien -—me contesto poniéndose al volante otra vez.__  
-__—Tienes razón__ en eso Eli. No obstante, mejor será que no lo vuelvas a hacer, No sé si lo sabes, pero enfrente tuyo tienes a la hija de un policía -—le advertí mientras soltaba una pequeña risita.  
-—Está bien, hija de poli, espero que no digas nada a nadie, si no, tendré que matarte y esconder tu cadáver en el lago__-__—amenazó soltando una carcajada.  
—En fin__ inténtalo si te atreves señorita, pero mejor otro día que hemos llegado al colegio y como tú comprenderás, no me gustaría que me vieran con la capitana de las animadoras —concluí saliendo del coche dignamente o lo mejor que pude aunque no podía no reírme de la cara de pasmada que se le quedo a Elisa.__  
__  
_

Al recuperarse de mi intrépida acción "intrépida para mi" rápidamente vino detrás mío e hizo algo que me dejo pasmada a mí, me beso y no un beso en la mejilla sino que me pego un pedazo de beso en los labios que hasta tenía la certeza de que me había pintado los mis labios con su pintalabios, me quede allí plasmada mientras todo el mundo me miraba con una mueca algunas de asco y algunos de deseo, pero eso no fue lo más humillante sino que después de eso se atrevió a irse corriendo por el pasillo gritando que la estaba acosando, será perra la tía está, Como la pille la mataría.

Pero eso ya no podrá ser, Ella había muerto por causas desconocidas un mes atrás, Cuando me entere de la noticia estaba sola en casa mi madre i Phil había salido a comer fuera. Era un sábado y la estaba esperando para comer como Todos los sábados ya que era nuestro día de las pizzas y cotilleos. Nos quedábamos todo el día ablando de chicos haciéndonos peinados y otras cosas de chicas. Era nuestro día especial y ella llegaba tarde, lo que no me extraño ya que muchas veces se quedaba ablando con su novio el capitán de fútbol. Era un panoli, aunque era guapo todo ay que decirlo.

Mientras recordaba cómo me había insistido en que le diera clases al tonto de su novio, puse las pizzas en el horno, luego me puse a ver las noticias. Mientras miraba las noticias sonó el teléfono, el indicador decía que era Eli_.  
_

_-__—Al habla, Bella S__wan, la que se teme que la dejaste abandonada. ¿Dónde estás?-— le pregunte, casi sin respirar.  
-—Bella, lo siento —-me contesto con un tono de voz muy débil.  
-—Eli, que te pasa. Por favor, estás en tu casa-— le dije parando el horno i cogiendo la chaqueta, en el otro lado no se escuchó respuesta, lo que me puso más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.  
-—Eli voy hacia allá, tu tranquila, esperarme.  
_Corrí hacia la puerta y allí estaba ella, con un pantalón corto y una camisa azul sin mangas. Pero no es eso lo que me llamo la atención sino su pelo, que en vez de llevarlo liso lo llevaba enmarañado y con hojas, además su cara era diferente, estaba más pálida de lo normal tenía unas grandes ojeras y restos de sangre por todo el cuello. Lentamente se acercó a mí. Yo asustada no reaccione, hasta que se apoyó en mi hombro y me susurro unas débiles palabras que no entendí, luego se dirigió al sofá y se tiro sobe él.

_-Eli que te pasa, háblame por favor-— Grite mientras me acercaba a ella._

Tenía miedo de tocarla, parecía que se rompería si lo hiciera, rápidamente me dirigí hacia la cocina. Cogí un cacharro con agua y empecé a lavarse el cuello con cuidado. Me di cuenta de que tenía más sangre en las manos, y me dirigí a ese lugar para poder limpiarlas y así buscar la causa de esa sangre.  
Eli no me contestaba aunque savia que estaba viva, porque aun respira. Cuando me asegure de que estaba bien y que la sangre no era de ella, me dirigí hacia la puerta para llamar a la vecina, ya que mi estúpido teléfono había fallecido después de la llamada de Eli. Cuando estaba a punto de abrirla, me encontré cara a cara con mi madre, que parecía apenada y triste. Rápidamente le conté lo que me paso y le apremie para que ayudara a Elisabeth que estaba herida en el sofá. Pero ella no hacía nada, no se movía, solo se quedaba mirándome con lágrimas en los ojos lo que me asusto más, estaba al borde del ataque de nervios y mi madre se quedaba ay mirándome, que no me entiende, Mi mejor amiga, se está muriendo y ella se queda allí plantada.

_-__—__Mama, Eli está muy mal, tienes que llamar a la ambulancia-— Le dije agitándole el brazo para que reaccionara._

Después de eso, mi madre lo único que hizo es abrazarme, diciendo palabras que ni yo entendía. _-__—__Hija, Siento mucho lo de Eli-—dijo abrazándome aún más fuerte._

_-—mama ella está bien solo hay que llevarla a un hospital-—le conteste dirigiéndola al sofá.  
_No la moví porque tenía miedo._  
__-__—mira mama, ella __está aquí, pero tenemos que llevarla a un hospital rápido—-le comente señalando a Eli, que seguía donde la deje.  
-—hija—-dijo mirándome fijamente y poniéndose a llorar.  
-—mama no hay tiempo date prisa__,__ no la podemos dejar ahí-— grite tumbándome junto a Elí y cogiéndole de la mano, A lo que mi madre rompió a llorar.  
-—hija-—me dijo débilmente-—Elisa ha muerto en su casa, la han encontrado esta tarde, sus padres me lo han dicho.  
__  
_No podía ser, Eli estaba aquí, a mi lado. Me quede un rato mirándola a ella y a mi madre. Por qué me dice eso, Eli está aquí en mis manos. Por qué no la ve. ¿Me está gastando una broma en estos momentos?  
_  
__-__—M__ama Eli está aquí en el sofá que no la ves, mira -— dije mientras la empujaba en su dirección, a lo que ella lloro más, mientras me abrazaba.  
-—Bella, allí no ay nadie, no hay nadie, lo siento-—me susurro rompiendo a llorar.  
__No, no podía ser. La estaba viendo. Ella estaba allí. Lo sé, lo sé -me dije, mientras me quedaba en shock._


	2. Chapter 2

**Descripción: **¿Y si bella no estuviera sola? ¿Y si ella Tenía un don diferente? ¿Qué pasaría la primera vez que se encuentran ella y Edward?

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a la talentosa S. Meyer, xD**

****Esta historia pertenece a mi mejor amiga Claudia, la cual por algunas razones dejo abandonada. Yo la estoy corrigiendo y intentando mejorar, pero si sabéis como mejorarla dejar comentario. Gracias algunas personas, que con sus comentarios, me han dado ideas para mejorarlo. Gracias.

Po/Reneè:

No savia lo que hacer con mi hija Bella, la quiero pero lleva así casi un mes i no me gustaría tenerla que ingresar otra vez, aun me acuerdo como se puso el día en que vinieron a por ella.

-_Bella, cariño he pensado que necesitas ayuda por eso he tenido que llamar a un centro especialista - Le dije mientras la miraba jugar con su comida. _

Ella como en esta última semana no me contesto y siguió jugando con la comida.

___-__-Allí te ayudaran, no puedes seguir así-__-__dije más para mí que para ella ya que savia que ella no lo vería como yo. _

Mientras recogía los platos, ella se quedó sentada mirando la mesa sin decir nada como si estuviera pensando si decirme algo o no.

___-No me quiero ir-susurro mirando fijamente la mesa mientras jugaba con las mangas de su jersey. _

_-Cariño allí te ayudaran, y además es solo una semana tómatelo como unas vacaciones, el centro es estupendo y adem__ás así te desconectaras un poco de todo, __desde la muerte de Eli no has salido de casa y ni siquiera has hablado con nadie, por favor Bella._

_-__-NO Me Quiero Ir __-__chillo mientras se levantaba de la mesa-No Pienso Ir- Repitió mientras corría hacia la habitación._

Yo preocupada la seguí pero antes de que pudiera entrar me cerró la puerta en la cara. No podría creer en lo que se había convertido en esta semana, mi hija ya ni siquiera me hablaba por eso lo único que pude hacer es romper a llorar mientas intenta convencerme de que enviarla allí sería lo mejor para ella.

___-__-Hija por favor no me lo pongas más difícil, si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por mi-__-__le dije derrumbándome en el suelo._

No savia que hacer por lo que me quede allí por un tiempo hasta que sonó el timbre, yo savia quien era pero tenía miedo de abrir, y si me equivocaba y no es lo mejor para ella, lo peor de todo es que no podríamos ir a verla y aunque solo fuese una semana la echaría de menos. Con mucho esfuerzo me dirigí hacia la puerta y cuando la abrí allí estaban los del centro de recuperación.

_-Isabella swan?-__-__preguntaron mientras uno de ellos me miraba fijamente__._

_-__-si en su habitación, hará le diré que salga-les dije mientras me dirigía hacia la habitación por segunda vez__._

_-Bella, Bella cariño ya han llegado, por favor abre la puerta, por favor Bella te lo suplico._

La puerta de repente se abrió y bella salió con su mochila, me miró fijamente e intento sonreír rápidamente me dirigí hacia ella y la abraze fuertemente susurrándole constantemente que la echaría de menos y que la quería mucho, a lo que ella paso unos de sus delgados brazos por mi espalda y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro. Así nos quedemos por un largo rato hasta que uno de los del centro vino y nos interrumpió, lo odiaba por hacer eso, pero ella se tenía que ir, así que la acompañe hacia la puerta y con lágrimas en mis ojos me despedir de ella con un beso.  
_  
_

Ya ha pasado un año desde la muerte de Eli, Bella empieza a sonreír y a ser como antes, ya no tiene esas horribles ojeras que tenía antes y ha recuperado su peso normal, por eso tengo que empezar a arreglar lo mío con Phil. El i yo nos hemos separado mucho desde lo que paso, ya casi nunca salíamos y ni siquiera aviamos pasado ni un minuto solos, por eso él y yo nos dirigimos hacia el zoo para salir y pasárnoslo bien, le había preguntado a bella si quería venir pero ella nos dijo que prefiere quedarse durmiendo, mientras yo conducía hacia el zoo Phil no paraba de hacerme bromas y tonterías, me encanta Phil, es tan infantil como yo, por eso lo quiero tanto.

Fin Po/Reneè.

Hoy era un día especial para mi madre y Phil, por eso cuando vinieron a preguntarme si quería ir me hice la dormida y les dije que seguiría durmiendo, cosa que mentí ya que llevaba ya una hora levantada intentando leer algo, digo intentando ya que cierta persona no me dejaba terminar ni un párrafo sin incordiarme con sus interminables charlas sobre moda chicos y todo lo que se le ocurría contarme, a veces acaba siendo un verdadero incordio tenerla pegada a mí por todo el tiempo, pero muchas otras era lo mejor del mundo lo único malo es que está muerta y no puedo decirle a nadie que está aquí.

_-__Eli para de molestarme, tengo que acabar de leerme este libro __-__-le dije mientras la miraba saltar en mi cama__.__  
-Es que me aburro, estar muerta es un rollo, y además, para colmo la única que me puede ver eres tú__,__ aburrido, aburrido y aburrido- Grito mientras seguía saltando en mi cama__.__  
-__-__gracias por el comentario-le dije haciéndome la ofendida.  
-__-__no ay de que, por cierto a que no sabes quien le va a regalar un anillo a tu madre-__-__me dijo mientras se reía por lo bajo  
-__-__no, no abras sido capaz de espiarles, no?  
-__-__no que va, solo he mirado un poquitín.  
-__-__Elisabeth, te tengo dicho que no espíes a mi familia ni mis amigos__-__-le repetí otra vez mientras intentaba hacer que bajara de la cama__.__  
-__-__pero no te interesa saber más de ese asunto?  
-__-__no, no me interesa, mi madre ya es grande para saber lo que hace y además Phil es un hombre maravilloso para mi madre__-__-dije mientras intentaba volver a leer aunque ya no sabía ni en que página me había quedado por lo que opte por empezar de nuevo. __  
_

_Mientras yo leía Eli se puso a jugar con su pelo. Por fin un poco de troncalidad, cosa que no duro mucho ya que Eli se levantó de golpe y se puso enfrente de mí mirándome fijamente y frunciendo el ceño.  
__-__Bella-__-__chillo mientras apretaba mi libro__.__  
-Si Eli?  
-Hoy es mi cumpleaños -Me contesto mientras daba unas vueltas sobre sí misma__.__  
-Tu cumpleaños es el 8 de febrero y estamos en julio le dije mientras intentaba que parara de molestarme.  
-No tonta, y luego dicen que las rubias son tontas he, hoy es el día en que morí__-__-me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo__.__  
-mm, ablando de es, Eli nunca me dijiste como moriste__-__-le dije mientas nos sentamos en la cama y ponía la almohada entre mis pies.  
-__-__pues veras Bellis, la verdad es que no me acuerdo de nada, solo recuerdo que pensé en ti y en nuestro sábado y luego me levante en el suelo de tu casa y que cuando me abriste tu tenías una cara horrorosa bella, estabas más fea, pensé que eras la muerte que venía a por mí y que te comerías mi alma, sabes lo que sufrí al ver tu cara Bellis.- me dijo riendo y poniendo cara de asustada. _

_-Serás idiota esto es algo serio y no para que te pongas a bromear y como no querías que tuviera esa cara si no lo sabes estabas llena de sangre y muy pálida, que te crees que haría bailar una salsa, además si fuera un monstruo no me comería un alma tan corrompida como la tuya perra.- le conteste tirándole a la almohada a la cara lo que provocó una gran batalla de almohadas y risas aseguradas. _

Cuando terminemos nuestra guerra la casa estaba echa un desastre y mi pelo más, Elisa como no estaba perfecta como siempre.

No es justo, mis almohadas te traspasan eso es injusto y encima mira como me has dejado la casa, ahora me vas a tener que ayudar rubita—le grite apoyándome de nuevo en la cama mientras ella se reía como un villano de película mala y bailaba triunfante encima de mi cama.

_-Bella eres una loser que lo sepas, y no he hecho trampas soy así que quieres que haga además ni sueñes que voy a limpiar todo esto__,__ eso es para loser como tú, yo me piro a ver chicos guapos y asustar a viejecitas, ay te quedas bella- me dijo riéndose y desapareciendo de la habitación. _

Abecés podía ser una autentica perra pero la quería, pero eso no deja de lado que es una perra y me ha dejado con toda la faena a mí, por lo que nota mental número uno, no jugar con ella nunca a lanzase cosas, perdería y nota mental numero dos decirle que odio que desaparezca así de la nada y me deje con la palabra en la boca.

Uff que pereza me da limpiar, pero tenía que hacerlo antes de que vinieran mis padres y vieran la casa como la habíamos dejado y savia que la perra de Elisa no volvería hasta que no estuviera la casa limpia por lo que me puse a limpiar mientras escuchaba música en mi mp3 y bailaba por toda la casa limpiando el desastre que habíamos formado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Descripción: **¿Y si bella no estuviera sola? ¿Y si ella Tenia un don diferente? ¿Que pasaría la primera vez que se encuentran ella y Edward?

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a la talentosa S. Meyer, xD  
**  
_Esta historia pertenece a mi mejor amiga Claudia, la cual por algunas razones dejo abandonada. Yo la estoy corrigiendo y intentando mejorar, pero si sabéis como mejorarla dejar comentario. Gracias algunas personas, que con sus comentarios, me han dado ideas para mejorarlo. Gracias._

Po/ Elisabeth:

Hacía ya un año desde que morí. No me malinterpretes esto está bien, pero a veces es muy aburrido y lo más aburrido de todo es estar sin hacer nada, mientras la única persona que te puede ver es tu mejor amiga la que se tira todo el día leyendo ese estúpido libro cumbres borrachas o barrancosas o como mierda se llame ese libro que la tenía tan enganchada, si no fuera tan aburrido leer para mí, incluso cabría la posibilidad de que lo leyera, mmm creo que ni entonces leería. Jajajajaja

_—Bella, me estoy aburriendo,__ deja ese estúpido libro y pon la telele— dije dirigiéndome hacia ella. __  
_  
Bella, a regañadientes se levantó y me enchufo la televisión.

_—Contenta—me dijo volvi__endo la atención a su libro.  
—Nooooo, me aburro, me aburro, Bella, vamos algún sitio, plis,plis,plis— grite dando saltitos alrededor de la silla.  
_  
Al principio no me hacía ni caso, pero al cabo de un rato, dejo su libro y me miró fijamente.

_—N__o vas a parar hasta que salgamos verdad?—me dijo, dirigiéndose hacia mí.  
—mmmm, déjeme que lo piense, no -—rápidamente, empecé a saltar más rápido a su alrededor.  
—Vale, vale, donde quieres ir —me respondió cogiendo su chaqueta.  
_  
Que lastima, me hubiera gustado poder ponerme una yo, pero como todo lo que intentaba coger, me traspasa-va en las manos, esa es una de las desventajas de estar muerta, aunque si me concentraba podía tocar las cosas por un lapsus de tiempo pero siempre que ponía mi atención en otra cosa que no sea en coger aquello o tocar aquello lo traspasaba como si fuera aire, una putada en serio, imagínate tener que estar pensando en llevar pendientes para que no se te caigan, y eso no era lo peor, mis ropas, odio el día en que morí con estos pantaloncitos ya estan más que fuera de moda, insufrible.

_—__mmmmm, no sé, al cine—grite, intentando pensar en cómo podría alegrarme el día.  
—Es una muy buena idea, hoy estrenan una peli de comedia buenísima— dijo dirigiéndose al baño.  
_  
Yo la seguí con los hombros bajos, y con la cara más dramática que pude poner.

_—__Qué te pasa —me pregunto al rato.  
—No me gustaaaaa, no me gusta nada, quiero una de miedo-—le grite poniendo mis típicos pucheros, eso nunca me ha fallado y no tendría que hacerlo ahora, ¿o sí? .  
—Para miedo ya te tengo a ti —me soltó, mientras se reía por lo bajo.  
Que rápido había aprendido, tengo que contestarle, si no me abra ganado, y eso no me puede estar pasando a mí, a ver que le puedo decir... A ya lo tengo.  
—Pues para comedia ya te tengo a ti, que con las pintas que me llevas, pareces la hermana de Mr bean's— le dije señalando de arriba a abajo.  
Ella siguió mi mano y puso una leve mueca en la cara.  
—Horrible verdad—dijo dirigiéndose hacia el armario.  
—Bueno, yo te espero fuera—la dije mientras me iba de la habitación. Y para no irse, cuando Bella busca algo bonito, se puede tirar horas.  
_  
Desde que yo no estoy viva, el armario de bella va de mal en peor y siempre que intento convencerla de que vaya de compras me lo niega diciendo que no quiere probarse los vestidos ella sola, pero esto tiene que cambiar y solo yo podía hacer eso mientras yo pensaba en como engañar a bella para que se viniera de compras, se escuchó como se abría la puerta, y con mucho sigilo me dirigí hacia allí, para encontrarme a los padres de bella besándose en el comedor. Qué asco, rápidamente di media vuelta, pero cuando me estaba a punto de ir escuche algo que me llamo la atención.

_—__Como se lo diremos a bella—dijo Reneé mientras abrazaba a Phil.  
__—N__o lo sé cariño, pero ella lo entenderá__—contesto Phil.  
—__Pero es-que a estado tan mal, desde lo de Eli—esto se ponía interesante._

Por eso me senté en el sofá del salón, mientras escuchaba su conversación. Ya sé que bella me dijo que no les espiara, pero técnicamente no lo estaba haciendo, ya que estaba delante de ellos, no es mi culpa si no me ven,  
pensé mientras seguía escuchando la conversión.

_—C__ariño ella ya está mejor, y además será un cambio de aires, y podría estar con su padre, no dijo que se tenga que quedar allí para siempre—dijo Phil mientras le besaba en los labios._

Que fuerte bella, bueno bella y seguramente yo también, nos vamos a Forks, que ilusión, por fin algo emocionante, tengo que hacer las maletas y... pero que digo si yo no necesito maletas.  
Rápidamente me dirigí hacia el cuarto de bella y como de costumbre entre sin llamar, y sin abrir la puerta todo ay que decirlo, Bella estaba entre un montón de ropa vieja, intentando encontrar algo bonito.

_—Bella adivina quien se va de vacaciones—dije saltando.  
—No me digas, que as decidido irte de mi casa—me respondi__ó mientras se le iluminaba la cara y daba unos saltitos imitándome. __  
__—no tonta, si hiciera eso, quien te __molestaría por las noches—le dije guiñando-le un ojo, a lo que ella hizo una mueca y paro de saltar, cuando iba a contarle lo sucedido, Reneé llamo a la puerta.  
—Hija puedo pasar—dijo picando a la puerta.  
—Si adelante, mama—le contesto mirándome fijamente para que me fuera, pero no lo iba a hacer.  
_  
Quería ver la cara que se le queda, cuando su madre le comentara donde nos íbamos, por eso me reí, y me senté en un montón de ropa que había en la esquina, ganan-dome así una seria mirada de bella.

_—Hija tengo que comentarte unas cosas—le dijo intentando acercarse a ella  
—si mama, te escucho.  
—yo y __Phil nos vamos a Jaén a visitar a unos tíos suyos__—le di__jo mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja  
—muy bien mama, me alegro mucho, espero que os lo paséis bien, y no te preocupes de la casa, yo me puedo ocupar de ella—dijo abrazándola._

Esto se ponía interesante, así que me acomode más entre la ropa y empecé a ponerme nerviosa, esto es mejor que el cine, todo hay que decirlo.

_—veras, es que tu no te quedaras aquí—dijo apar__tándose del abrazo de Bella.  
—Y donde se supone que voy —respondió Bella mientras se le cambiaba la cara.  
—A Forks, con tu padre, ya he hablado con __él__, y está muy feliz de tenerte allí, hasta ya te ha matriculado en el colegio—Ja, esto es más bueno de lo que pensaba.  
—Que, no será verdad—dijo bella retrocediendo dos pasos.  
—Si, sí que lo es, y no quiero replicas, estar allí te vendría bien, y además ya es hora de que veas a tu padre—contesto reneé con autoridad.  
—Pero mama—empezó a decir bella, pero reneé la interrumpió.  
—no ay pe-ros que valgan, haz las maletas, tu vuelo sale de aquí tres días— grito rene__é__, mientras se iba de la habitación cerrando la puerta a su paso._

No podía parar de reír, allí estaba Bella en medio de la habitación con la boca abierta.

_—__Tú no te rías—me dijo dirigiéndose furiosa hacia mí—desde cuando lo sabes—me acuso con el dedo.  
—Hey tranquila, que yo no tengo la culpa—conteste entre dientes—además me acababa de enterar ahora mismo—mentí, mientras me reía a carcajada limpia.  
—Odio Forks—susurro tirándose a la cama, yo la seguí y me tumbe junto a ella.  
—no te deprimas tanto, a las dos nos vendría bien un cambio, y además cuenta que me tendrás allí contigo—le insinué mientras le cogía la mano  
—tienes razón, no será tan malo—dijo mirando el techo—qué nos vamos al cine—me pregunto mirándome.  
—No, deja-lo, ya he tenido bastante comedia por este día—le conteste mientras me reía a carcajadas, lo siguiente que vi, es como bella me tiraba al suelo y me golpeaba con una de sus almohadas.  
—Esto no quedara así—le grite golpeándola con la otra almohada._

_Y empezando de nuevo otra guerra de almohadas. __  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Descripción: ¿Y si bella no estuviera sola? ¿Y si ella Tenía un don diferente? ¿Qué pasaría la primera vez que se encuentran ella y Edward?**_

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **_Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a la talentosa S. Meyer, xD  
__**  
**_Esta historia pertenece a mi mejor amiga Claudia, la cual por algunas razones dejo abandonada. Yo la estoy corrigiendo y intentando mejorar, pero si sabéis como mejorarla dejar comentario. Gracias algunas personas, que con sus comentarios, me han dado ideas para mejorarlo. Gracias.

Mañana nos teníamos que mudar a Forks, Y Bella no tenía ni la maleta echa. Había estado estos últimos días cejándose sin parar, cosa que a mí me fastidiaba bastante. Sé que estoy muerta, pero no soy sorda, si sigue con este hábito la voy a tener que encerar. Eran las diez de la mañana y Bella aun seguía durmiendo. Como la envidio, una de las muchas desventajas de estar muerta era esta, que no podías dormir. Estas últimas noches, había estado practicando para poder tocar las cosas, sin que tuviera que estar pensando todo el rato en ello utilizando lo que Bella llama mi subconsciente, pero me aburrí rápidamente por lo que me puse a pensar en cómo levantar a Bella. Cuando ya se me había ocurrido una idea, escuche a Renné dirigirse hacia acá, y rápidamente me metí en el armario, para esconderme._**  
**_  
_-Que estoy haciendo, no me puede ver - me recordé, pegándome con la mano en la cabeza.  
_  
Mientras yo me echaba la bronca a mí misma, Renné entro en la habitación, y con mucho cuidado se sentó en una esquina de la cama, moviendo a bella suavemente.

_-Levanta cariño, es hora de prepararte, mañana a primera hora tienes el vuelo, y tenemos que ir de compras- le susurro mientras la agitaba.  
_

Bella se despertó y miro fijamente a Renne. Típico de Bella, cuando mencionan comprar junto con ir, entra en pánico, no sé cómo le tenía tanta aversión a comprar, ya podría ser como yo, que me encanta. Nada más pensar en que nos vamos de compra se me ilumino la cara. Mientras yo pensaba en todas las últimas tendencias, Bella se levantó y se tambaleo hacia el baño, Renné dispuesta a seguirla fue detrás de ella, y bella le cerró la puerta , Renné suspiro i se dirigió hacia la cocina, pero antes de que saliera, se holló un grito desde la puerta del baño.  
**  
**_-Por queeeee, porque me tiene que pasar a mí- Grito bella.  
Rene, que al principio parecía preocupada, salió de la habitación soltando una risita, y a lo lejos se escuchaba a Phil haciendo lo mismo.  
-Por qué me odias tanto- susurro, mientras salía del baño-No he sido mala hija, y que yo sepa me he portado bien, hasta saco buenas notas, no sé por qué me hacen esto - decía más para sí misma que para mí.  
_

_Creo que bella estaba delirando. _

___-Parece, que estés loca, no sé por qué será- le dije mientras me sentaba en la cama.  
- A no sabes por qué, y no crees que tenga nada que ver con que comparta habitación con mi mejor amiga, pero eso no es lo más fuerte, sino que ella está muerta, y además para colmo, me tengo que mudar a forks, que si no lo sabes, lo odio- chillo mientras daba vueltas por la habitación.  
_  
Eso me había dolido, por eso me levante de golpe y me dirigí hacia ella.

_-Ya sé que estoy muerta, pero no es por mi culpa-dije mientras soltaba una pequeña lágrima- además tengo sentimientos-concluí.  
_

Bella rápidamente mi miro y me abrazo.

___-Lo siento, lo siento, no me hagas caso, lo he dicho sin pensar, por favor perdona-me-me dijo mientras me abrazaba más fuertemente.  
_

Aunque aún estaba molesta, sabía que no lo decía queriendo, por eso le perdone.

___-Vale-le conteste- pero si, vamos esta tarde de compras y no te quejas todo el rato-Esto sería una victoria segura.  
_

Bella soltó un suspiro mientras se sentaba en la cama y asentía con la cabeza. Rápidamente di unos pequeños sal-titos y me senté junto a ella, ablando de todo lo que íbamos a comprar, para ella claro, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia. Y así pasaron unas horas, hasta que Reneé llamo a bella y nos dirigimos para el centro comercial. 

Eran las diez de la noche cuando lleguemos a casa y había sido un día extraordinario, aunque yo no me pude comprar nada, me lo pase igual de divertido comprando para bella,eso si fuera de la vista de Renne.

Cuando lleguemos Bella se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación con las bolsas y se tiro en la cama, Renné la siguió y se puso a hacer las maletas de bella, yo al contrario me senté junto a Phil, mirando el futbol, más que mirar estaba pensando en despedirme de mis padres. Desde mi muerte no los había visto, y lo que más me come la cabeza es que no me acuerdo de como morí, por eso me quería dirigir hacia la casa y buscar pistas.

Me dirigí hacia la habitación de bella para contarle lo que se me había ocurrido, pero cuando entre vi a bella ya dormida y a Renné acabando la maleta, por lo que me fui sin decirle nada. Mi casa estaba cerca de la de ella, mientras caminaba hacia allí pensaba en todo lo que tenía que investigar y en como reaccionaria al ver a mis padres.

No tenía casi recuerdos de ellos, más que nada no me recordaba de nada, solo pequeñas cosas de bella y yo, cuando llegue a mi destino, entre en la casa. La casa estaba toda oscura y llena de trastos, tenía las ventanas bajadas y se veía sin color ni brillo, por lo que me dirigí hacia las habitaciones revisándolas una por una a mi paso , cuando estaba caminando hacia la mía me di cuenta de que la luz del comedor estaba encendida, y rápidamente me dirigí hacia allí en busca de alguien familiar cuando llegue a la puerta que estaba entornada, la abrí encontrándome a mi madre y mi padre mirando una película.

No había cambiado nada, los dos estaban acurrucados en el sofá riéndose, eso me molesto un poco al principio pero luego me agrado de que estuvieran bien y hubieran superado mi muerte, aunque no me recordaba de muchas cosas sabía que eran mis padres y una hija nunca desearía el mal para ellos y aunque yo pueda llegar a ser muy zorra a veces, siempre protejo a mi familia y amigos.

Me quede un rato con ellos, pero luego se fueron a dormir y yo me fui a mi antigua habitación. Cuando entre no vi nada y no es que fuera porque me cede ciega sino que no había nada, habían quitado todo, eso me decepciono un poco, yo esperaba que fuera como las películas, que conservarían mis cosas intactas, pero ya veo que no. rápidamente salí de esa habitación, y me dirigí hacia el comedor, mientras soltaba alguna lágrima ya que perdí la esperanza de encontrar algo, alguna pista que me aclarara como morí. Me quede allí durante unas horas, pero cuando estaba a punto de irme escuche nos ruidos que procedían de afuera,

Cuando traspase la puerta me di cuenta que afuera había una persona contemplando la casa, me acerque para verle mejor, pero desapareció, aturdida me dirigí hacia la casa de bella, ya que se había hecho tarde, y solo faltaban tres horas para que nos vayamos a forks.

Cuando llegue, me dirigí automáticamente hacia la habitación, y me puse a mirar como dormía bella. Las horas se pasaron súper rápido, y cuando me quise dar cuenta, Renné ya había entrado para despertar a Bella, que ilusión de aqui dos horas estaremos en un avión dirección a Forks. Bella gimió con el balanceo de los empujones de Renné y se levantó de golpe.

_-Este seria un día muy largo-pensé mientras me dirigía a peinarme en el baño. _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Descripción: ¿Y si bella no estuviera sola? ¿Y si ella Tenía un don diferente? ¿Qué pasaría la primera vez que se encuentran ella y Edward?**_

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **_Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a la talentosa S. Meyer, xD  
__**  
**_Esta historia pertenece a mi mejor amiga Claudia, la cual por algunas razones dejo abandonada. Yo la estoy corrigiendo e intentando mejorar, pero si sabéis como mejorarla dejar comentario. Gracias algunas personas, que con sus comentarios, me han dado ideas para mejorarlo. Gracias. 

Aquí estábamos nosotras, bella y yo cogiendo el avión, bella y yo dirigiéndonos hacia Forks, bella y...

_-mierda-grite en mi interior, mientras ella se sentaba en el __único__ asiento libre y me miraba con una estúpida sonrisita._

_-A no, si te crees que me voy a quedar de pie todo el trayecto lo tienes muy claro- le insinué sentándome en sus rodilla. _

Tengo que admitir que más que nada lo hacía para molestarla, y funciono, bella soltó un gran suspiro y se enfurruño un poco, cosa que me encanta.

_-Ja, no me puedes hacer nada, si no te tomaran por loca-le chinche mientras pegaba unos brincos en sus rodillas, cosa que ella soltó un leve suspiro e inclino la cabeza contra el cristal._

Las horas pasaron lentas y muy aburridas. Bella se había dormido y yo aproveche para hacer una de mis bromas, rápidamente cogí el brazo de bella y lo deslice hacia el asiento de alado que estaba ocupado por un hombre mayor, él se giró y al verla se sonrojo. Para hacerlo más emocionante, deslice suavemente la cabeza hacia el hombro de aquel señor, lo que él se quedo petrificado en el asiento, como ya me había cansado de ese juego y tenía mejores cosas que hacer, o mejor dicho que mirar, me levante y me fui hacia el asiento de alado. Al cabo de dos horas bella se levantó y al encontrarse abrazada a ese señor, pego un grito que me helo la sangre, si tuviera, lo que conllevo que todo el mundo la mirara y se pusiera roja como un tomate. Esto no podría haber salido mejor-pensé mientras me reía por lo bajo.

Por fin era hora de aterrizar y no podía estar más contenta, el aterrizaje estuvo muy movido y la salida fue peor de lo que esperaba. Bella tenía razón, Port ángeles no era como lo imaginaba, apenas era más grande que nuestro pueblo en california.

_-__Vamos Eli, mi padre nos estará buscando.-grito bella desde lejos-si no te das prisa, te quedaras aquí__.-_

Rápidamente me puse a caminar detrás de ella, y cuando estaba a punto de pillarla, apareció Charlie, los dos se saludaron, Charlie le dio un patoso abrazo y le indico que le siguiera. Nos subimos al coche y nada del otro mundo, parecía un episodio de cuéntame, lo único es que hasta ellos tenían mas ánimos. Al cabo de diez minutos ya me había aburrido y al cabo de media hora ya me estaba dando cabezazos contra el cristal.

_-Bella, te he matriculado en la escuela, espero que no te importe- soltó Charlie intentando abrir una conversación__._

_-no, no me molesta -contesto bella mirándome por el espejito, dios que sosa es esta niña, aun no sé cómo es mi amiga._

Al cabo de diez minutos Charlie intento de nuevo.

_-Te he comprado un coche nuevo, espero que tengas carnet de conducir__-__soltó, llamando por completo mi atención__._

_-ahora tengo que admitir, adoro a Charlie. Un coche-grite saltando una y otra vez__._

_-gracias papa -soltó bella disimulando una peceña risita- es todo un detalle, pero no hacía falta que...-_

_-como le digas que no lo quieres te mato, bella Swan, ni se te ocurra, si no sacare la bestia que llevo dentro, y además como no pueda ir de compras, ya sabes como me pondré-la amenace lo más rápido que pude._

Savia como es ella, todas las buenas oportunidades que se le venían, las dejaba escapar, y esto me implicaba a mí también.

Bella trago saliva.

_-__ muchas gracias por el coche, papa-dijo casi atragantándose__._

_-__así me gusta, buena niña, mira hemos llegado—le dije soltándole unas de mis mas perversas sonrisas._

Cuando salimos del coche, nos encontremos con un especie de trasto rojo, oxidado.

_-Bella, creo que tu padre se a vuelto loco- dije mientras buscaba el coche nuevo- ¿dónde crees que esconde nuestro coche?-_

Antes de que pudiera contestarme Charlie sonrió y se acercó a esa especie de cucaracha oxidada.

_-te gusta, lo he comprado para ti, así no tendrás que__..._

_-Que, esa chatarra es el nuevo coche de bella, dios que mal gusto como se nota que no conoce a su hija, si fuera yo le hubiera comprado un..._

_-Me encanta-me interrumpió bella saltando hacia el monstruo._

_-queeeeee-grite dirigiéndome hacia ella apresuradamente-Me lo estarás diciendo en broma, míralo, es una chatarra, un monstruo de la naturaleza, dios, creo que me voy a desmallar- Rápidamente me senté en el suelo- no me moveré de aquí hasta que no te libres del bicho ese-le ordene mientras señalaba el intento de coche._

Bella no me hizo caso i se dirigió hacia dentro de la casa, con su única maleta. Charlie se quedo contemplando el monstruo, con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara, maldita sea, si antes le adoraba, ahora no, le odio.

_-Charlie, ya llego bella? - rápidamente, mire hacia la procedencia de esa voz, y para mi suerte, era un chico bastante mono, aunque un poco pequeño para mí__._

_-si, esta arriba, ahora la llamo- Charlie entro dentro, mientras yo me acerque al muchacho._

_-hola, me llamo Elisabeth, pero me puedes llamar Eli, sé que no me escuchas, por eso me tendrás que aguantar- Tengo que hacer esto más a menudo__._

_-Eli- grito bella, mientras se acercaba, hacia aquí. _

Fin Po/Elisabeth

Me encanta mi nueva camioneta roja, sé que no es nueva, pero es perfecta para mí. Lo que me preocupa es Eli, parecía disgustada, pero bueno se tendrá que aguantar.

Mi habitación no ha cambiado mucho, lo único diferente es la cama y el escritorio con el ordenador, nada especial. Cuando acabe con la maleta me dirigí afuera para conversar con Eli, pero la vi conversando con un chico, lo que me asusto.

_-Eli-grite mientras, me acercaba hacia allí__._

_-¿ Eli ?, ¿ __quién es Eli ? - pregunto estañado el chico. _

_-Eso __¿quién__ es Eli ?- contesto ella._

Juro que la matare.

_-No, estaba pensando en mi antigua mejor amiga- Los dos nos quedemos mirándonos silenciosamente._

_-Uff, que silencio mas cómodo, si seguís así, vais a hacer muy buenas migas, sabes que, este chaval es súper simpático__-__interrumpió Eli, con sus ironías__._

_-Bella, no te acuerdas de mí? -pregunto de improvisto el._

_-No, la verdad es que no. _

_-Jacob, solíamos jugar juntos de pequeños, yo te molestaba, tú te enfadabas y me tirabas arena, luego Charlie y mi padre nos castigaban y volvíamos a ser amigos-dijo con una sonrisa perfectamente blanca. _

_- haaaa, es de quien me hablaste, el que te gustaba cuando eras pequeña, por fin lo encuentras heee- grito Eli, dando sus estúpidos saltitos y poniéndome a mí de los nervios._

_-haaa ese, como está tu padre?- pregunte intentando disimular._

_-Bien, está en casa esperando a Charlie para ver el partido, ¿te gustaría Venir?_

_-siiiii, siiiii, si, vamos bella, no seas un muermo-grito Eli volviendo a los estúpidos saltitos._

_-No, gracias, tengo que preparar las cosas para mañana, por si no lo sabes tenemos colegió- Mientras le respondía, Eli refunfuño y se fue hacia la casa, dando pequeñas patadas como una niña._

Charlie salió en ese momento.

_-Bella, estas aquí, te estaba buscando, nos vamos a ver el partido, quieres venir? _

_-no gracias, mañana hay colegió y tengo que descansar-volví a repetir._

_-bueno, nos vamos, si necesitas algo llámame- dijo dándome un patoso abrazo._

_-ok, adiós que os lo paséis bien, y un placer volverte a ver Jacob - grite dirigiéndome hacia la casa._

Cuando entre me encontré cara a cara con Elisabeth. Esta hiva a ser una noche muy larga.

_-Te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio y más te odio- me grito en la cara. _

_-Eli, mañana tengo que ir al colegió, donde un montón de gente estará mirándome y haciéndome preguntas solo por el simple hecho de que soy nueva, luego tendré que venir a casa y cocinar para Charlie y además no puedo hacer todo esto si no estoy descansada, ergo necesito descansar-Le conteste mientras me tiraba en el sofá. _

Que gusto, un poco de descanso en estos días he tenido muchas cosas que asimilar.

Eli se sentó en la vieja butaca y se quedó mirándome. Odiaba cuando hacia eso ya que siempre significaba que buscaba algo de mí.

_-No me mires así, no vas a conseguir nada -le insinué sin separar la vista de la televisión__._

_-si no te he dicho nada-contesto a la defensiva__-__además no te iba a pedir nada, Solo una peceña pregunta._

_-dispara. _

_-¿Te sigue gustando Jacob?_

_No le iba a contestar esa cosa, si lo hago no la parara nadie y además no me gustaría que hiciera como la __última__ vez, aún tengo una orden de separación por su culpa. _

_-siguiente-conteste. _

_-no, no tengo más preguntas-dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, lo que me hizo pensar en que no haría nada bueno. _

Por este día ya estaba harta de todo, por lo que me levante y me dirigí hacia el baño, ella me siguió todo el rato sin decir nada. Me puse mi pijama favorito, cual tenía varios agujeros y estaba muy desgastado y me fui a dormir. No es que durmiera mucho ya que no se escuchaba nada de nada, estaba acostumbrada al constante sonido de coches y aquí solo se escuchaba la suave lluvia que golpea el tejado, lo que me hizo tirarme la mayoría del tiempo mirando como Eli intentaba leer uno de mis libros. No sé a qué hora me dormí, pero lo siguiente que sentí son los fríos brazos de mi amiga levantándome, lo que me hizo soltar un leve alarido.

_-Tranquila bella, ya sé que soy preciosa, pero no es para tanto- susurro en broma_

_-yo que solo quería que no llegaras tarde, y tú me la pagas de esta forma._

No le hice caso me levante de un golpe y me fui directa al baño. Hoy era mi primer día y estaba muy nerviosa. Me vestí y recogí mi pelo con una diadema, mientras Eli pasaba los dedos por su pelo en repetidas ocasiones. Rápidamente desayune y me fui hacia mi coche.

_-__Qué asco- dijo Eli que me seguía_

_- No me puedo creer que vallamos en este trasto, suerte que no me pueden ver, si no ya habría perdido toda mi popularidad. _

No me apetecía escuchar las constantes quejas de mi amiga por lo que encendí la radio e intente concentrarme en el camino. Para mi suerte la escuela no era muy difícil de encontrar, ya que estaba alado de la carretera principal y tenía un gran cartel con el nombre. Seguí la fila de coches que se dirigían hacia el aparcamiento y para mi mala suerte solo quedaba un sitio libre y era alado del mejor coche que había allí.

_-Que mala suerte, en este aparcamiento mi coche destacara el doble-le dije a Eli que estaba concentrada en sus uñas. _

_-Bella tu coche destacaría asta en medio de un desguace-me contesto con tono mordaz_

_-Si no te has enterado estos coches son de los años 60 o 70 y creo que en esa epoca no estaban ni de moda. _

Reprimí la mueca que estaba a punto de salir, no tenía ganas de empezar el día enfadada con mi mejor amiga por lo que aparque con mucho cuidado de no rallar al precioso volvo plateado que estaba a mi lado. Seguro que ni trabajando 3 años todos los días y más de diez horas no podría pagarle ni un estúpida rayita, estos pijos con sus estúpidos coches caros.

_-__-Bella te vas a Quedar allí parada o vas a hacer novillos, mira que te tengo dicho que los novillos son malos-grito Eli._

Respire hondo y con mucho cuidado valla a ser que aún le dé con la puerta al coche de alado Salí del coche y me dirigí hacia lo que yo creía que sería la secretaria del colegió.


	6. Chapter 6

**Descripción: **¿Y si bella no estuviera sola? ¿Y si ella Tenía un don diferente? ¿Qué pasaría la primera vez que se encuentran Edward y ella ?

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a la talentosa S. Meyer, xD**

Esta historia pertenece a mi mejor amiga Claudia, la cual por algunas razones dejo abandonada. Algunas personas se quejan de mis faltas ortográficas y algunas cosas más por lo que si alguien se anima o quiere ayudarme a corregir y tal, que se ponga en contacto conmigo y por mi encantada que no voy muy bien de tiempo para dedicarle todo lo que me gustaría para poder revisar la ortografía y eso.. Por lo que repito si alguien quiere ayudarme bien venido sea, si no, no admito quejas de las faltas XD

Si estáis interesadas/os en echar una mano que me envié un msn, graciasss..

Cuando entre a la secretaria pude visualizar a una señora regordeta detrás del escritorio por lo que me dirigí directamente a ella.

_-Disculpa señora soy nueva aquí, me podría indicar dónde o como puedo conseguir mis horarios y clases por favor. _

La señora levanto la vista cansadamente y me miro de arriba abajo apartando sus ya viejas gafas.

_Isabella Swan, ¿Verdad?_

_-Si soy yo. _

_-un segundo. _

_-Mira Bella, aquí están todos los historiales de los alumnos - me dijo Eli la cual se había colado por detrás del mostrador y estaba cotilleando todo a su paso. _

_-Eli deja eso—le susurre intentando que se comportara un poco. _

_-¿Que a dijiste señorita?_

_-nada nada estaba hablando sola, lo siento -me excuse mientras la señora soltaba un refunfuño y volvía a sus papeleos. _

_-Bella tendrías que mirar esto, salen todas las fotos de los profesores, que por cierto el profesor de gimnasia esta para comérselo tiene unos abdominales de muerte, y no parece mucho más mayor que nosotras, oye cuando sepas tus horarios tienes que decirme la hora exacta que nos toca gimnasia asi puedo hacerle una visita al vestidor._

Dios mío Elisabeth no paraba de hablarme de lo que le haría al profesor de gimnasia y contra más me lo recalcaba más colorada me ponía eso más contando que la señora tardaba demasiado en encontrar mis papeles me estaba entrando unas calores de muerte por lo que empecé a sudar como una tonta y eso que forks no era un sitio caluroso que digamos. Voy a parecer idiota y Elisabeth se enterara cuando llegamos a casa, hasta estoy pensando en hacer campana e irme directamente a casa y llorar como una niña.

_-Isabella Swan aquí tiene sus horarios y clases, espere ay sentada, llamare a algún alumno para que le pueda enseñar las instalaciones- me aviso la recepcionista entregándome los papeles y indicándome los sillones que había justo enfrente.-por cierto señorita ¿ se encuentra bien?_

_-Eso bella tienes muy mala cara, deberías desabrocharte algo la chaqueta estas medio pálida—me comento también Eli la cual ya había dejado de cotillear y volvió a mi lado. _

_-No, estoy bien, solo necesito sentarme un poco—Les dije a las dos, dirigiéndome hacia los sillones. _

La señora se giró y volvió a su faena, mientras que Eli se sentó a mi lado cruzándose de piernas y recostando su cabeza entre mis piernas.

_-Alice Cullen venga a secretaria por favor –grito la señora por el altavoz, mirándome fijamente - señorita bella espere aquí a la señorita Cullen, ella le enseñara las instalaciones y los lugares de descanso, por favor no se mueva de aquí hasta entonces yo voy dentro a rellenar unos papeles—me dijo dirigiéndose dentro de la oficina y dejándome sola en secretaria a espera de alguien a quien ni conocía. _

No tuve que esperar mucho tiempo ya que al cabo de 5 minutos ya estaban picando a la puerta. No savia que hacer si decirle adelante o esperar a que entrara ella sola y Eli tampoco es que ayudara mucho ya que se había quedado quieta como yo mirando directamente la puerta, por lo que lo único que reaccione ha hacer es ponerme de pie rápidamente, con tan mala suerte que me tropecé con mi mochila y caí de bruces al suelo al mismo tiempo en que la puerta se abría.

Lo siguiente que sentí es como unas manos fuertes y delgadas me cogían del hombro para ayudarme a levantarme lo que hizo que los colores que tanto me había costado controlar volvieran a mis mejillas y es que me estaba muriendo de vergüenza tanto era así que me daba miedo asta de subir la cabeza y mirar quien me había ayudado a levantarme.

_-Se encuentra bien - me dijo con un tono de voz muy dulce lo cual me hizo que levantara la cabeza inmediatamente para ver qué tipo de persona podía tener esa voz. _

Cuando la vi se me quedaron todas las palabras atragantadas en la garganta y es que si pensaba que Elisabeth era una persona realmente guapa, solo había que verla a ella la cual tenía más parecido a un ángel con los cabellos cortos y negros, poseía una estatura pequeña que la hacía ver más grácil, aunque tenía el porte de una bailarina clásica su forma de mirar y sus ojos color caramelo la hacían ver un poco más aniñada, una pequeña y grácil bailarina es como la definiría yo.

Me miraba fijamente en busca de una respuesta que era incapaz de darle por lo que me puse firme rápidamente y asentí con la cabeza varias veces. Lo que a ella se ve que le causo gracia y me dejo ver sus dientes tan blancos y rectos, lo que a decir verdad le pegaba mucho.

_-Lo siento si te he asustado, tu debes de ser Isabella Swan la hija de Charlie Swan, encantada de conocerte, yo soy Alice Cullen y seré tu guía en este día—me dijo alargando la mano para presentarse—lo cual acepte rápidamente. _

Cuando la toque pude apreciar que su mano estaba helada, pero al recordar lo frio que era forks y al estar un poco acostumbrada a las caricias frías por parte de Eli lo deje pasar y se la estreche rápidamente en forma de presentación.

_-Un placer conocerte Alice pero preferiría que me llamaras solamente Bella. _

Alice sonrió y me agarro firmemente de la cintura.

_-Estoy segura de que seremos grandes amigas-me dijo antes de agarrarme la mano y sacarme a rastras de la secretaria. _

Elisabeth la cual se había quedado igual de pasmada al conocer a la pequeña Alice, sonrió y se dispuso a seguirnos rápidamente.

_-Bella esta chica me va a gustar, as visto la ropa que lleva esos pantalones ni siquiera han salido al mercado, son de la nueva colección y solo las personas más adineradas pueden permitírselo, además se nota que tiene buen gusto para la moda, tienes que hacerte su amiga, te lo exijo Bella. _

Mientras Eli hablaba y hablaba de lo genial que eran esos pantalones, Alice había dejado de estírame se había parado enfrente de mí, haciéndome chocar contra su espalda la cual no se movió ni un milímetro.

_-Bella, enséñame tu horario—me dijo Alice poniendo la mano al frente para que se lo entregara lo cual hice rápidamente. _

Alice lo cogió y ojeo un poco, mientras Eli que se había puesto detrás de Alice también lo hojeaba por encima del hombro.

_-Genial, tienes casi todas las clases conmigo, menos Literatura que estas sola y biología que la tienes con mi hermano Edward, ya verás te caerá muy bien mi hermano, ahora te tengo que dejar en clase de literatura pero en la próxima clase no te me escapas, te sentaras conmigo ¿no?—me pregunto poniéndome cara triste lo cual no podía soportar por lo que asentí rápidamente.—¡genial! Luego te vengo a recoger a la puerta y no te olvides he. —me insistió empujándome dentro de una clase la cual supuse que sería mi primera clase de literatura._

Cuando me di la vuelta Alice ya no estaba y Eli tampoco por lo que me puse más nerviosa de lo que estaba y empecé a buscar a Elisabeth con la mirada por si ya estaba sentada en algún sitio o algo, pero para mí mala suerte no la encontré, en cambio me encontré cara a cara con una chica delgadita y con gafas la cual me sonreía amistosamente.

_-Tu debes de ser Isabella Swan—me pregunto amablemente. _

_-Si soy yo, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella. _

_-Encantada de conocerte Bella yo soy Ángela Weber y me toca contigo a esta clase por lo que si necesitas que te ponga al corriente o alguna ayuda no dudes en decírmelo._

La sonreí y asentí con la cabeza rápidamente, ella me devolvió la sonrisa y se fue a su mesa lo cual me molesto, ya que ella ya tenía un compañero por lo que supuse que no me sentarían con ella y era una persona que me había caído bastante bien, por lo que me dirigí al puesto del que suponía que era el profesor el cual me presento a la clase y me indico que me sentara alado de una tal Jessica Stanley la que en toda la clase no paro de hablarme de cotilleos y chicos, uff aburrido.


	7. Chapter 7

**Descripción: **¿Y si bella no estuviera sola? ¿Y si ella Tenía un don diferente? ¿Qué pasaría la primera vez que se encuentran Edward y ella?

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a la talentosa S. Meyer, xD**

****Esta historia pertenece a mi mejor amiga Claudia, la cual por algunas razones dejo abandonada. Algunas personas se quejan de mis faltas ortográficas y algunas cosas más por lo que si alguien se anima o quiere ayudarme a corregir y tal, que se ponga en contacto conmigo y por mi encantada que no voy muy bien de tiempo para dedicarle todo lo que me gustaría para poder revisar la ortografía y eso.. Por lo que repito si alguien quiere ayudarme bien venido sea, si no, no admito quejas de las faltas XD

Si estáis interesadas/os en echar una mano que me envié un msn, graciasss..

PO/Elisabeth:

Sé que tendría que estar con Bella, apoyándole y esa clase de cosas que hacen las mejores amigas en el primer día de escuela pero, o dios mío, como iba a dejar de ver al hermano de Alice. Si ella era así, como estará su hermano, me es imposible quedarme con la intriga por lo que en un descuido cuando Bella no miraba me separe de ella y seguí a Alice.

Ella bailoteaba mientras se dirigía a su clase y yo como buena fan de la moda no podía dejar de mirar esos increíbles pantalones, es qué, solo ay que verlos, estoy segura de que si no estuviera muerta y Alice fuera mi amiga le suplicaría, no, le rogaría porque me prestara esos pantalones.

Mientras yo pensaba en los maravillosos pantalones ella había dado la vuelta al pasillo y se dirigía directamente a un chico, y no cualquier chico sino uno que estaba riquísimo, esos músculos, esos pectorales que tanto me gustan y madre mía era guapísimo, aunque tengo que admitir que es mas de mi tipo que el de Bella, ya que a ella le gustan más delgaditos no tan musculados, al contrario que a mí que me gustan los típicos chicos denominados armarios de 2 puertas, tan cachas tan grandes tan achúchable y este hombre tenía todo lo que yo buscaba y rezaba para que no fuera el novio de Alice, sinceramente no pegan para nada, si le sacaba 2 cabezas..

-Emmett he conocido a Bella es genial, me encanta—chillaba Alice la cual se había puesto a dar saltitos.

Así que Emmett, el musculitos de mis sueños se llama Emmett, dios que linda sonrisa tiene este hombre incluso tiene hoyuelos, uff me muero por tocarle, un momento yo ya estoy muerta no pasara nada porque le toque un poquito, total, quien se va a enterar.

Me acerque rápidamente al lado de Emmett y como quien no quiere la cosa olí su dulce fragancia la cual adivine de seguida, Axe de chocolate genial, me encanta el chocolate, pero toda mi fantasía termino cuando una despampanante Rubia vino directamente y le pego un beso en los labios, me quede de piedra, quería llorar, el hombre de mis sueños y como no está cogido, bueno no es que pudiera hacer nada con él ya que estoy muerta pero a quien no le gusta soñar.

-Emmett, te he estado buscando, llegas tarde a clase—le chillo la rubia, dándole un coscorrón en la nuca.

-Rosalie porque me pegas, además no pensaba ir a clase, es más tenía otras intenciones- le contesto Emmett poniendo una pícara sonrisa, lo cual tengo que decir que casi me hizo mojar las bragas, si hubiera podido claro.

-Aixxx que asco por dios, buscaros un motel y dejar de fornicar como conejos en propiedad pública- grito de repente Alice dándole un manotazo a Emmett el cual no paraba de reír.

- Es tu culpa Alice nadie te dijo que miraras, además si has visto lo que pretendo hacer, comprenderás que propiedades públicas son el mejor sitio para ello—le contesto Emmett agarrando a Rosalie por la espalda.

Estaba llorando, no literalmente, pero poco me faltaba.. Yo quería un chico así y esa rubia oxigenada se lleva al chico de mis sueños a hacer alguna que otra cosa prohibida, esa tendría que haber sido yo, no pude contener el chillido de rabia que me salió. Mientras yo estaba en un ataque de partear cosas y chillar barbaridades al cielo, la rubia y el hombre de mis sueños desaparecieron, por el pasillo mientras Alice los miraba y fruncía el ceño.

Aunque tenía muchas ganas de seguir a aquel hombre, savia que lo que harían no me gustaría mucho de ver, y bueno aún tengo ganas de conocer al hermano de Alice por lo que cabeza abajo me dispuse a seguirla mientras intentaba animarme, mentalmente.

Aunque mi parte malvada estaba planeando mi venganza contra aquella rubia, para mí esa chica estaría en mi punto de mira y no iba a parar hasta conseguirlo.

Alice en vez de irse directa a clase se fue a la zona de aparcamiento cosa que me estaño un poco pero antes de poder incluso ver nada salió corriendo por la puerta de salida de atrás, odiaba correr, pero me mataba la curiosidad por lo que me dirigí hacia allí lo más rápido que yo podía, y cuando ya pude visualizar no estaba, había desaparecido.

Mire repetidamente por todos los sitios cercanos pero ay no había nadie, como podía haber desaparecido así, no había tardado ni 3 minutos en llegar a donde había perdido su rastro y ya había desaparecido, y allí solo había unas mesas vacías y el bosque por lo que me dirigí otra vez dentro del colegió para Buscar a Bella.

Mierda de salida, si lo supiera me habría quedado con Bella en su súper aburrida clase de literatura, no solo perdí a Alice y no vi a su hermano, sino que encontré el hombre de mis sueños y para mi desgracia: 1 estaba vivo y 2 esta cogido. Soy la chica guapa con más mala suerte del mundo.

Cuando llegue a la Clase de Bella, ella estaba como siempre poniendo atención a lo que el carcamal de su profesor le decía, por lo que como estaba enfadada y tena muchas ganas de molestar me puse en frente del profesor mientras él se tambaleaba de un lado a otro mientras leía un estúpido libro sobre el amor, uff encima este leyendo eso, Bella se quedó mirándome y por su cara demostraba que temía a lo que podía hacer, y no estaba mal encaminada, Iba a poner en práctica lo que tanto había estado practicando y el pobre que va a sufrir las consecuencias seria aquel profesor aburrido que tanto daba el tostón, por lo que cuando el profesor estaba a punto de pasar por octava o novena vez por delante de la pizarra me concentre y puse el pie delante de él.

Bella me miraba con terror desde el asiento y eso me hizo divertirme más, pero para mí mala suerte traspaso mi pierna como si fuera humo y Bella respiro tranquila.

Uff es qué hoy no doy pie con bola ni una puta zancadilla puedo hacer o qué, contra más me invadía la rabia más poderosa me sentía y cuando menos me quise dar cuenta el profesor que ya había dado otra vuelta y se disponía a pasar otra vez por mi pie se tropezó y cayó de bruces al suelo haciendo volar el libro por los aires.

Ja, fue genial, no podía dejar de reír el profesor que rápidamente se levantó y fue a buscar los libros estaba rojo como un tomate, mientras la clase no podía evitar soltar risitas por aquí y por allí, me sentí como una diosa, había conseguido hacer la zancadilla a aquel hombre, si me esforzaba podría llegar ha hacer otras cosas, a lo mejor podría ponerme aquellos pantalones que tanto me gustan sin tener que estar pensando en ellos todo el rato.

Sé que había conseguido tocar pequeñas cosas pero nunca podía tocar un cuerpo vivo, por eso me sentía genial, por lo menos mi vida dejaría de ser tan aburrida y podía ser un poco más normal dentro de lo que cabe.

Bella como siempre se la veía enfadada aunque no puede negarme que también se rio con la caída de aquel hombre, porque la vi así que estaría enfadada por otra cosa como la pesada de la chica de alado, se tiro todo lo que quedaba de clase bla bla bla chicos bla bla bla cotilleo bla bla y mas bla… A mí me gustan como a la que más los cotilleos pero en su justa medida, por lo que me senté en el sitio de atrás de Bella y me entretuve tirándole pelotitas de papel en el pelo, deberías de haber visto la cara que ponía cuando se giraba y solo veía al chico con gafas de la última fila, Creo que le estaba cogiendo manía, incluso Bella, la cual me miraba todo el rato no podía evitar reír por lo bajinis y es qué para no reírse con la cara de psicópata que se le pone cada vez que le tiro una bolita y se gira para ver quién es, el pobre chico de atrás pensara que está loca.

Por lo menos Bella podía respirar tranquila, ya que la chica estaba más concentrada en pillar infraganti al chico que le tiraba bolitas que en contarle más cotilleos a Bella.

Esto iba a ser más divertido de lo que me esperaba.


	8. Chapter 8

**Descripción: **¿Y si bella no estuviera sola? ¿Y si ella Tenía un don diferente? ¿Qué pasaría la primera vez que se encuentran Edward y ella?

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a la talentosa S. Meyer, xD**

**Gracias por los comentarios :)**

PD: Bella

La clase de Literatura estaba a punto de terminar, Eli ya se había cansado de tirarle bolitas a Jessica y ahora estaba tranquilamente ligando con el único chico guapo que había, aunque sabía que nadie la escuchaba, solía hacer ver que mantenía conversaciones con la gente, creo que es su manera de divertirse un poco, Jessica seguía enfurruñada murmurando maldiciones destinadas al chico que estaba detrás que de tantas miradas asesinas que le enviaba se había tenido que esconder detrás del libro de literatura, pobre chico.

Me encontraba ya recogiendo las cosas para salir cuando el timbre sonó, haciendo que todos salieran lo más rápido que podían por la puerta, Elisabeth la cual ya se encontraba detrás mío animándome a salir se reía histéricamente del pobre chico que al pasar por nuestro lado se llevó un empujón cortesía de la muy malhumorada Jessica, la cual se había quedado expresamente esperando a que el pobre chico pasara.

-No puedo creer que el muy desgraciado se haya atrevido a tirarme cosas—me decía contantemente tocándose el pelo repetidamente en busca de restos de bolitas-Por cierto bella si quieres te puedo acompañar a tu próxima clase.

-Bella, bella, bella, he visto esta cara un millón de veces, lo único que quiere es pasearse por ay con la chica nueva para llamar la atención-me aviso Eli.

Lo sabía, solo había que ver su sonrisa para adivinar cuan falsa era, no digo que sea una mala persona pero no tenía ganas de ser el mono de feria de Jessica y si iba con ella me enfrentaba a más y más cotilleos de los cuales pocos me interesan.

-No hace falta Jessica, puedo encontrar la clase sola, además quería quedarme a hablar un momento con el profesor-mentí.

Jessica me miro y sonrió falsamente.

-Bueno, está bien pero nos vemos a la hora de la comida y así te presento a todos—me aviso saliendo por la puerta.

Cuando Jessica salió Alice asomo la cabeza por la puerta.

Bella he venido a buscarte para nuestra siguiente clase-me dijo agarrándome del brazo y estirando un poco para que la siguiera.

No savia que me pasaba pero cando me encontraba cerca de Alice me sentía un poco cohibida por su gran personalidad, pero a la vez me sentía a gusto, como si la conociera de toda la vida, su hiperactividad me resultaba cómica y refrescante.

Alice para un momento, tengo que ir al baño, en serio—le dije para que aminorara el paso.

Alice me miro y lo pensó un poco, pero acepto al ver mi cara y la urgencia en ella, por lo que me arrastro por el pasillo hasta que me soltó enfrente de una puerta, lo que supuse que sería el baño.

Ale, Ale, date prisa-me dijo Alice empujándome dentro del cubículo.

PO Elisabeth.

Bella había entrado al baño mientras Alice la esperaba en la puerta, mirando constantemente al final del pasillo y moviendo el pie instintivamente, yo me había quedado con ella ya que sentía curiosidad, me encantaba, es una chica divertida y adicta a la moda como yo, pero, no sé, también me sentía un poco insegura a su lado cosa que nunca me había pasado, como si algo en ella me avisara que esconde algo, me intrigaba como había desaparecido tan rápido, algo raro había y tenía muchas ganas de investigar que es.

Alice parecía nerviosa, miraba constantemente al pasillo, como si temiera que algo saliera de él, por lo que me dirigí al pasillo para mirar que es lo que la tenía tan preocupada, pero no vi nada raro solo la típica gente en las taquillas, nada raro, por lo que con un suspiro me dispuse a dirigirme donde las deje, pero ellas ya no estaban allí.

Ups, me había quedado sola en medio del pasillo y sin idea de donde estaba bella, por lo que me puse a dar vueltas por el colegio en su busca, pero algo más llamo mi atención.

Dios mío Emmett estaba acompañado de otro chico guaperas, aunque sinceramente no era mi tipo pero madre mía ese chico también era digno de revista, por lo que guiada por mis hormonas que sinceramente estaban más revoltosas que nunca me dispuse a seguirlos.

Me sentía una acosadora, pero una acosadora con mucha suerte.

Emmett y el chico desconocido charlaban animadamente de juegos o algo similar, ciertamente estaba más centrada en sus culos moviéndose al son de sus pasos que en la charla que mantenían pero algo me llamo la atención. Al final del pasillo dirigiéndose hacia Emmett y su amigo venia otro chico que para mi suerte también estaba para mojar pan, podía morir ahora mismo y estaría contenta, más que nada, tenía que mantener las piernas cerradas para contener el orgasmo visual que estaba teniendo ahora miso, y solo podía decir que Amo forks con toda mi alma, dios mío, lo amo, lo amo, los amo a todos, madre mía, esto tenía que ser el cielo.

Los tres chicos ajenos a mis orgasmos interiores seguían charlando, por lo que tuve que respirar hondo para serenarme, las piernas me temblaban, y yo que nunca había tenido la curiosidad de tener un trio ahora deseaba un cuarteto, esos tres hombres y yo, pero Mi preferido siempre seria Emmett, el chico con el mejor cuerpo del mundo.

Tuve que serenarme rápidamente para concentrar mi atención en lo que hablaban pero a quien voy a mentir mis ojos vagaban lentamente por todos los detalles de sus cuerpos,

El chico que había venido con Emmett era el más serio, con el pelo color miel y pude notar algunas cicatrices con forma de media luna que recorrían sus brazos pero a quien le importan, le daban un toque más cool. El otro hombre parecía un poco más pequeño que Emmet y su amigo tenía el pelo color cobrizo y una apariencia como de dios griego, aunque sinceramente y aunque era irresistiblemente guapo me gustaban con un poco de más músculos, como Emmett. Lo que no quiere decir que si estuviera viva y el estuviera solo lo atacaría salvajemente.

Mientras mi mente vagaba en todo lo que les aria, ellos ya se dirigían hacia sus clases y aquí me vi en una encrucijada ya que Emmett y su amigo se iban por un lado y el chico de los cabellos cobrizos por otro Y aunque ahora me gustaría poder dividirme, no podía, por lo que lastimosamente me gire y seguí a Emmett, ya que dos son mejor que uno.

PO Alice:

Si fuera humana ahora estaría teniendo un ataque al corazón, y es que a Bella le entro ganas de ir al baño en el momento menos indicado, si no fuera por mi rápida actuación ahora mismo todos mis planes se irían a la mierda, por lo que cuando Bella salió del baño corrí como alma que lleva el diablo arrastrando tras de mi a bella para que Edward que estaba a punto de pasar por el pasillo no la viera, por lo que cuando llegamos a la seguridad de nuestra clase pude respirar tranquila mientras me acomodaba junto a bella en el último pupitre de la clase.

Alice, de verdad tienes que dejar de beber cosas con cafeína, creo que te está afectando—se rio Bella mientras se tiraba en la silla agitadamente por la carrera.

Yo solo pude poner mi sonrisa más encantadora y sacarle un poco la lengua, a lo que ella rio más y meneo la cabeza barias veces.

La quería, quería que ella fuera mi cuñada, mi hermana y si algo tenía claro es que lo conseguiría. Tenía todo planeado para su encuentro desde hace días y es más la llevaba esperando desde antes de que empezaran las clases, por lo que gracias a mi gran encanto y a la ayuda de mi querido esposo Jaspe, había podido organizar todas mis clases para que coincidieran con las suyas, toda menos dos, literatura y biología. Tenía mis razones.

Me resulto tan difícil ocultárselo a Edward todo este tiempo, que había tenido que aumentar mis sesiones de caza y mis escapadas al centro comercial con tal de pasar lo máximo posible alejada de mi amado hermano, cosa que a él le molestaba cada día más.

En esta semana Edward se había tirado todo el rato que se encontraba a mi lado hurgando en mi cabeza, yo me divertía pensando en las diferentes posiciones que me gustaría probar con Jasper y viendo su cara de asco que ponía después, y se lo merecía por cotilla, luego me miraba fijamente interrogándome con la mirada aunque, savia de sobras que era como darse de bruces contra la pared ya que si en algo era realmente buena es en ocultar mi mente de él, no quiere decir que no necesitaba de todo mis esfuerzos, pero era casi la única persona que podía ocultarle algo a Edward.

Sabía que la profesora de Arte no llegaría ya que yo personalmente me había hecho cargo de que así fuera, sé que si se enterara Carlise me echaría bronca pero, que se le va a hacer, tenía ganas de charlar más con Bella y Prepararla para Que conozca a mi hermano, lo tenía todo preparado y Bella no savia lo que se le venía encima.

Bella, luego a la hora de comer te sentaras conmigo no?- le pregunte aunque sabía que así seria.

Bueno Jessica me había pedido que me sentara con ella pro si te digo la verdad, no es algo que me apetezca mucho—me confeso.

Jessica Stanley, se quién era, había estado toda la semana hablando de la popularidad que le daría ir con la chica nueva, no me caía mal, pero si pensaba que iba a llevarse a Bella iba bien equivocada.

Déjame a Jessica a mí, seguro que no le importa –le dije restándole importancia-Además quiero presentarte a mi novio y a mis hermanos te van a encantar Bella. Emmett es un chico muy divertido te vas a reír mucho con él, y Además también esta Jasper, mi novio, que aunque es un poco más serio estoy segura de que también te llevaras bien con él y no nos olvidemos de Rosalie, la novia de Emmett, es un poco arrogante pero si la llegas a conocer veras que es muy buena persona y por ultimo tenemos a Edward, mi hermano preferido, estoy segura de que tú y él os llevaréis estupendamente, es más, a lo mejor podías llegar a ser mi cuñada - del dije intentando allanar el camino.- es muy guapo —anote.

Bella se puso colorada como un tomate, mientras que retorcía uno de sus lápices en la mano y reía nerviosamente.

Esto iba a ser divertido, tengo ganas de que pase rápidamente la hora.


End file.
